Where birds can't fly
by Bony Hearts
Summary: It's a large glass house that he sometimes calls a cage, covered up with trees, grasses and my fellows. Although Master says that my fellows were just machines, models of real normal birds whilst I was a real one. A special real one. Warning: Dub-con.


**a/n: **There may be a bunch of typos which makes you wish to punch my face. Rather than that, I have no idea.

So Enjoy (or not, it's up to you).

* * *

><p><em>For mom. You know he isn't right, momy<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>WHERE BIRDS CAN'T FLY<strong>

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

Master has brought me here since I couldn't even know my name. It's a large glass house that he sometimes calls a cage, covered up with trees, grasses and my fellows. Although Master says that my fellows were just machines, models of real normal birds whilst I was a real one.

A special real one.

* * *

><p>Master's said and always says that I was his most beautiful creation, that he loved my voice and that I was his only love. Though I don't understand what he means when he mentions 'love'. But I don't care because as long as I'm with him, I feel It's enough.<p>

* * *

><p>Master comes to my cage everyday and every moment he has time. He says he loved spending time with me and the outside world made him go crazy. I ask him about that 'outside world', about how it looks like and why he seems to hate it so much. He caresses my face and kisses my forehead telling me that it was a dangerous place, full of selfish and false people. He tells me that it was not a safe place for someone like me, so I'd better be here. He doesn't want anything to spoil my pureness (I wonder what that word means) and he wants me to be secured. I don't argue with him about that for I know everything Master says must be true. And I believe him. I don't want to be away from him and this place he's made for me has all things I need. I don't need that 'outside world'.<p>

* * *

><p>My fellows sing for me every morning to wake me up. They are little birds whose wings are hard and cold like the glasses wrapping up the cage. Their voices sound so different from me and sometimes they go weird and Master has to fix something to make them echoe out normally. I think my fellows are sick, some of them have gone with Master but never come back. And there will be some new ones replacing them.<p>

To be honest, I name my fellows, all of them. They are my friends and I don't want to call them 'this' or 'that' as Master does. I've named the green one 'Flying Mint Bunny', another yellow one 'Tinkerbell', some are 'Captain Hook' or 'Unicorn'... Master'd laughed at me joyfully when he heard me introducing their names, which made my face feel warm. He kissed me teasing 'My, you're cute'. He then asked me how I could and where I got those names; I replied maybe from the books he had brought to me and read for me. He smiled at me and his smile made my stomatch feel like many of my fellows flying inside it. Though I didn't know what it was. I just knew I wanted to sing.

So I sang.

For him and him alone.

* * *

><p>Master says my voice was heavenly and so beautiful that he just wanted to lie there all day and listened to me singing out my nameless songs. Whenever I sing, he seems to be relaxed and all of the exhaustion drawn on his young face is swept away and sometimes he will fall asleep with his head in my laps. That is when I will brush my lips on his cheeks or hands or forehead or his own two lips. I don't know why I do that, so many times that I can't remember. But the thing pounding against my chest wants me to do so and I willingly obey it.<p>

And Master doesn't seem to mind, instead he enjoys it somehow. It's his liking to catch me sneaking. Today I'm caught while sneakily touching his face with my fingers; but he says nothing. He looks up straight into my eyes, reaching out his hands to trace along my jaw, cheek-bones and then my mild-parted lips. His blue blue eyes are so serious and there is something else in them I cannot tell. One of his hands goes to the back of my head and pulls me down gently till his lips are pressed with mine. Then I close my eyes and respond to his gesture.

* * *

><p>My wings have issue. They don't want to fold back against my back anymore. They force me to open them out and I can't make them return to their previous position. I know they want me to do something, but I can't figure it out. Untill I look at my friends that are flying around the glass house, my wings twitch.<p>

When Master comes back, his orbs widen in shock, staring at my hovering figure.

I'm flying.

It feels so strange yet so wonderful. A free feeling blankets me. My body is so light and my wings are enjoying the moment with me. My fellows fly around me, seeming curious. My feet swim in the air, feeling so bared when they leave the soft grasses underneath. A wide smile invades my face and I laugh excitedly. Suddenly, I crash into something hard and it turns out to be the glasses. I look at them while one hand massages my hurting part and another reaches out to touch them. I feel the sharp cold slapping into the skin of my fingertips, making me shiver.

Master's voice calls out my name, pulling me back from the forgein coldness. I turn my eyes to look down at him. The impression written on his face makes me knit my brows together. I fly down till my feet make contact with the ground where Master is standing. I glance up at him and met with his concerned gaze. I feel guilty for unknown reasons. Why does he look...worried?

It takes me a while to realize he is holding in his arms tightly. He carefully avoid my two wings. His head buries into my shoulder, and I can feel the vague fear radiating from him on me. I hug him back and we stay still for a long time.

After that, I never dare to fly again, at least not when he's here.

* * *

><p>Master's hair is different from mine. While my lock is sandy blond (is it what he has called?), his is ashen and darker. My is like a nest of my fellows (I've seen my reflection on the glasses) and his is effortlessly ruly though there is indeed a strange curl sticking up. (I really want to play with it, but Master seems disapproval very much.)<p>

He says with a sigh that he didn't know why it was like that and how to make it obidient. I shake my head repeatedly telling him I loved it; it was okay and made him look special, and handsome (I learn the word from his books; some ladies have said it to a man). His face goes red and i tilt my head aside in question.

He clears his throat then and leans in to kiss my forehead, whispering to me that he loved my hair more (which my face heats up furiously and unreasonably at).

* * *

><p>Master announces he that he would have some guests in the next few days and maybe unable to visit me. He sounds so annoyed and tells me if it's not for his bussiness, he won't welcome any visitor. I ask him, whilst he is embracing me from behind (my wings have fold back neatly so he can do so) as we are sitting on the grass, why he hated having guests that much.<p>

He is silent a moment and presses his lips against my crown. Letting out a sigh, he explains to me that he didn't mind communicating with others, but it was only when he was outside his house (including my big glass cage which has been built underground and connects to the house). Once he returned home, he didn't want anybody to disturb him. And he didn't want anybody to find out my place.

And especially me.

I don't know why yet hold back my curiousity. I never want to question my Master, particularly when he's so stressful. I allow my eyelashes to go down and listen to his sweet nothing. I feel safe and happy his grip.

Just he and I alone.

* * *

><p>It's been two days since he last came here. I feel lonely and everything in the glass house seems so boring. Even my fellows can't cheer me up.<p>

I miss his voice, his touches and his smiles so much. My chest aches and I'm frustated with it. I don't bother to fly even right now I'm having a chance. Master, that is what I need and at the moment I can't see him. I repeat his name quietly through my lips. It's nice against my tongue. I hug my knees to my chests, resting my head on them and letting my mind flooded with his images. I raise my voice and sing. Somehow it always eases my pain and longing.

I continue to sing untill something interrupts me. It's a sound of footsteps on the grass. I look up quickly with hope to see my Master.

But it's not him.

My smile is gone when my eyes lock on the man standing a few distances away from me. He has long curly golden hair almost reaching his shoulders; his eyes are blue like Master but not as bright and beautiful. I look at him fearfully; my head tells me to hide. Yet I stay still and can't stop my curiousity from flashing in my green iris.

The stranger mumbles, so lowly that I cannot understand what he is saying; eventhough his eyes never leave me. They are widening, in awe and disbelief (?). They trail from my head to my last toe, and pause a little longer at my two feather wings. I feel naked under his insight gaze.

All of a sudden, he takes a step forward making me startle. I stand up in alarm and tend to fly away from him. Seeing my reaction, he stops, holding up his hands. Is he trying to calm me down? It isn't working though. Something in those eyes of his tries to capture me. And I'm scared.

Master, where are you?

"What do you think you are doing?" - Hearing a familiar voice, I'm immediately soaked in relief and happiness. I turn my head round to land my eyes on my Master, surprised at the look he iis sending to the strange man. It is graveful and dark; coldness I've never seen shows clearly on his face. The blond hair man returns Master's look; his face is unreadable although his orbs are shone with new discovery. I wonder what it is.

"I'm lost, you house is too big for me, mon ami" - The man's voice has something I don't like and makes me more and more urgent to get away from him. Master still keeps his hard gaze on; refusing to look at me but the stranger instead. I realize he is trying to hold the man eyes off of me.

"Whatever your lame excuse is, I will show you back to your room. Go. Now." - Master says sternly but doesn't move untill the man begins to do as told first. The person is led out of my glass house; Master walks right behind him.

I don't miss the man staring at me for the last time till he is out of my sight.

* * *

><p>Master returns the next day; his expression is troubled, his hands curl into fists and his teeth are bared together. I don't dare to speak anything or show him my merriness of seeing him again. I quietly sit down next to him, my small hands find his bigger ones and squeeze them. I find it might comfort him. Master seems to be less tense and his shoulders slump downward a bit. My head falls onto one of them and then turns around to place a kiss on it, tenderly.<p>

A hand meets my chin and I'm hold to look up. Master's eyes are boring into mine; they look as if they are having a storm happening in them. I want to lean up and kiss that storm away somehow. But i can't do it, for the part that helps me with doing so is stolen away by his lips. The kiss he gives me is deepened and rougher than any kiss we've ever shared. It's not giving but a taking one. I clutch at his shirt, feeling dizzy and body burning with strong sensations.

He release my lips reluctantly to breath, then brushing his ones against mine one more time in gentler manner. My eyes half lift and my breaths sound shuddered. His name is called by me a few time, taken away whenever he carresses my lips. Everthing seems to stand still apart from our mingling beating rhythm, speaking looks and touching foreheads.

Master leans in and gives the skin above my eyebrows some more kisses, holding me in his strong arms. I know something is bugging him, something has gone terribly wrong, something that I don't understand fully. I open my mouth to ask but he cuts me off with his whispers.

Whispering that he would never let anybody see me.

Because I was his and forever be.

That he would do anything to prevent those guys from touching me.

Because I was his, all alone.

And I never get all of what he's meant.

* * *

><p>I can't see the outside world. I can't see other people except for my Master. I can't see other false birds like fellows or other real ones like me. I can't see any trees but the trees Master's planted himself for me. I can't see another grass field like the one in my place. I can't see other glass cages apart from the one I'm in. I can't see so much and so many things that I wonder if I'm blind.<p>

For in those books Master's given to me, they say ones can't see are ones blind.

But then again I can see perfectly fine.

How complicated it is.

* * *

><p>Many days go by and I haven't seen Master yet. Everyday I will sing, fly, and wait for Master. But he doesn't come.<p>

I hear something loud, like shouting, screaming and gunshots. I hate gunshots; they are painful and horribly cold. Master's shown me what he calls 'gun' and has made the sound out of it. It's caused one of my fellows to be sick and Master couldn't fix him.

I press my hands against my ears, hoping to drive those sounds away. I curl up into a ball and tremble. Master. My two ears feel hurt under the pressure of my both hands. Master. I shut my eyes and nonsensial words are coming out from my throat. Master. Something wet and warm rolls down my face.

Master.

Then finally, the sounds quieted down, and nothing is heard. I lie there a few more moments before deciding to sit up.

* * *

><p>From that day I don't meet Master again. Inspite of me sitting here and waiting for him. I don't know the reason why he doesn't go back but never give up hope to see him. I sing days after days untill I lose track of time. I have no idea how many days, months or years have passed, but I find myself don't care.<p>

My fellows now remain a few. Many of them have fallen ill and there hasn't been Master coming to repair them or bringing some new ones to replace. They don't sing along with me anymore, for their voice are getting weirder and weirder. Some can sing no longer.

But I still can and also sing for their parts. I still sing and wait for Master.

To come and listen to my nameless songs.

I will sing for him. Just him only.

Untill the day he comes back.

* * *

><p>The man looks at the scene in front of him, violet eyes trail along the iron grillworks, which separate him from the ruin of a large mansion. It seems to him that the said mansion had been burnt down, though behind it there is a forest of trees remaining unharmed. He hears footsteps coming closer to him and someone saying:<p>

"What are you doing there, Mister? That place is kept out" - He turns round to met with a policeman, smiling slightly and apologetically. "Sorry, I don't know about that." He pauses, thinking over something then asking. "Excuse me, sir. But I'm not from here, a traveller at that. Can you tell me about the place? It seems rather special."

The officer sighs, looking like he is a little bit reluctant to talk about it. "Well... This place is very well-known in this city, you see. It's said that there has been a very rich man living here alone. Untill one day he suddenly killed the entire guests staying in his house for some bussiness. Then he burnt down his own house with him and the dead men. People don't know why he'd done so. But it's rumoured because he wanted to keep something very precious from orthers. His guests had forced him to show it to them somehow... I have no clue if the story is really real" - The man looks at the ruined mansion, seeming to be expecting something. He turns his gaze to the blond traveller again; brows knit together. "...You look like him"

"Huh?" - The addressed man is confused by the sudden sentence.

"You look like him... The rich man. Except for your hair and eye's colour"

A silence blankets them, the information isn't amusing. The officer finally decides to break it "I'm not supposed to tell you but it doesn't matter anyway." - The blond looks at the policeman in the eyes, and the other looks back. "Every now and then there is a voice singing out from the place. We have no idea where it's exactly come from... We think this mansion is haunted."

With that the officer locks his eyes on the place one more. And just right then, a voice reaches their ears.

A singing voice.

Sounding so lonely, hopeful and hollow.

~o0o~

**Slightly eddited on February 6th (2012)**


End file.
